Donnie and Angell: S5 ep25
by xXx-Young-and-Hopeless-xXx
Summary: What if Flack & Angell knew each other from their childhoods and had a daughter toghether? they didn't stay together but remained friends until they had to work together & their love was rekindled. until tragedy struck. missing scenes from finale. R


**a/n:** Okay in my story Flack and Angell knew each other when they were teenagers and when they were fifteen they had a daughter together, Maddie. But after Maddie was born they didn't stay together, they stayed friends. It wasn't until they were made partners that their love was rekindled. This is what would have been in the episode if they had, had a daughter. Also Angell was born in 1980 instead of 1981, same with Flack, because I wanted Maddie to be fourteen.

So far this is just a one-shot. If I get enough reviews I might write in the ending with the shooting and might develop the character of Maddie, and her and Flacks relationship, more.

Hope you enjoy. Please read and review and tell me if it's absolute rubbish, but do it gently, please.

IrishEyes2k8

Jess has just died.

"Don?" Danny asks jogging towards a distraught looking Flack.

Flack looks at Danny then looks away, his eyes tearing up.

"She's gone" he stated in a quiet quivering voice, now facing Danny.

Danny punched the wall with angry.

"Don, I'm so sorry….." Danny began but was interrupted by Flack.

"Dan, how am I gonna tell Maddie??" Flack asked as the tears streamed down his face.

*********************************************************************

Danny pulled up outside McEnroe Junior High; he let out a sigh and turned to Flack.

"I can come in with you, if you want!?" he offered

"No. I have to do this. Thanks Dan." Flack replied wiping his blood-shot eyes and hopping out of the car.

Flack walked to the head office to talk to Maddie's principal, Mr. Hayworth. He explained what was going on, in the calmest way possible, trying fiercely to fight back his tears as he knew if he started up again he wouldn't be able to stay strong enough to talk to Maddie. Mr. Hayworth left Flack in his office as went, personally to get Maddie.

Maddie was the image of both her parents. She was 5'3 with dark; chocolaty brown hair, which flowed gracefully down her back, sallow skin, big expressive eyes like her mother but they were sky blue like her father's.

As she walked through the halls with principal Hayworth she scanned her mind trying to think if she had done anything that would warrant the principal to come get her personally. As the walked through the head office door, she saw her father sitting in the principal's office.

"Okay, look what ever I've suppose to have done…I have no recollection of….so I can't be held responsible." Maddie began bargaining in an attempt to squirm her way out of what ever situation she may have gotten into.

"Okay, let's step into my office Madison!?" Principal Hayworth suggested as pushed open the already ajared door.

Maddie walked in and could tell straight away by the expression on her fathers face that something was wrong.

"Dad, what's going on?" Maddie asked worry clear in her voice.

"I'll give you too some privacy." Mr. Hayworth said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Flack and Maddie sat in silence; he didn't know where to begin.

"Dad, please you're freaking me out. What's going on??" Maddie asked breaking the silence.

"Baby, sit down…" Flack began his voice shaking.

Maddie sat in the chair next to her father. He reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Baby, there was a…umm…there…a…was a shooting today….and umm…." Flack began.

"Mom??...." Maddie asked realising what her father was trying to tell her.

"She was…umm…shot, Baby. She didn't…umm…make it….." Flack continued.

"No. No. God…NO!!!" Maddie screamed as she jumped up from her seat.

Everyone in the office jumped at Maddie's scream. Danny, who had decided to make his way into the school and was heading towards the office when he heard the scream, stopped in his tracks. His heart sunk.

Back in the office Maddie was crying hysterically. Flack jumped up and pulled her into his chest, trying to calm her down.

"Shhhhh Baby, it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay, I promise" Flack said trying to calm her down.

Maddie sunk into her father's arms for a moment. She could feel his heart going a 100 mile an hour.

"No. No. She can't be, she can't…" Maddie shouted pulling away from her father.

"Baby, she's…." Flack began, reaching out for her hand.

"No. Shut up. She's not dead! No you're lying" Maddie screamed, rejecting her father's out reached hand as she ran out of the room. "No. I want my mom! No…I want my mom!"

Maddie ran out of the office, rushing past the principal and the office staff and a couple of students. Flack ran right after her. She burst into the hallway where she startled Danny.

"Maddz…" Danny began.

"Please, please…tell me it's not true, please!" Maddie begged.

"Sweetie, I wish I could, but…" Danny's eyes welled up as he saw the heart break in Maddie's eyes. His head flinched up when Flack came bursting through the door.

Maddie turned to her father, tears rolling down her face.

"Daddy…" she whimpered as she fell into his arms.

"It's okay, Baby. It's okay." Flack said reassuringly as he held her tightly.

Flack began walking towards the exit, still holding onto Maddie tightly.

"Dan, will you talk to her principal and get her bag, please?" Flack asked turning to Danny. "I'm gonna take her out to the car."

"Yeah, no prob Don. I'll be out in a few." replied Danny

Flack opened the back door of the car and Maddie sat in. Flack took a moment to gather himself before sliding in beside her. Maddie just sat motionless in her father's arms.

"Mad, you okay?" Flack asked

Maddie just nodded. Her eyes welled up again, blurring her vision, until she could no longer hold them back. She began sobbing again.

"Dad?" Maddie began

"Yeah Baby?" Flack answered raising his head

"Could I…umm…see her?" Maddie asked "Please I wanna see her."

"Yeah, of course Maddz. We'll go now, as soon as Dan comes out." Flack replied.

*********************************************************************

Maddie walked into the cold, steel filled theatre room. She saw her mother's lifeless body lying on a slab. Her heart sunk at the sight, her eyes tearing up again.

"Mom? Mommy?" she cried as she walked closer to her. "Mom, I love you so much." she whispered as she took her mother's hand in hers.

Flack stood a few feet away. They were interrupted by Sid who was coming to perform an autopsy.

"Oh, Flack I'm so sorry. Umm…I can come back later!?" Sid offered

"No, it's okay Mr. Hammerback." Maddie replied turning to Sid.

Maddie turned back to her mom and laid her hand back down on the table. She stroked her hair and whispered "You are and always will be my hero, mom. I love you." She kissed her forehead and walked over to her father.

"You okay Baby?" Flack asked taking his daughters hand.

Maddie nodded and gave a small smile, heartbreak written all over her face.

"I want to talk to Sid for a sec, you wanna wait outside!?" Flack suggested.

"Yeah, k. Bye Mr. Hammerback." Maddie said as she left the room.

*********************************************************************

Flack decided he needed to be on Jess' case. He needed to help, some how. He talked it over with Maddie and she agreed. He drove her to her grandfathers, Jess' father's.

"Okay Baby, you sure you're okay with me going to work?" Flack asked for like the thirtieth time.

"Yeah, find the bastards who did this!" Maddie replied walking towards her father and giving him a hug. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Baby girl." Flack said kissing the top of her head.

Maddie left the room heading into the kitchen to her uncles.

"Cliff…umm…just give me a call if she needs me!?" Flack said turning to Jess' father.

"Yeah of course Donnie." He replied.

"Umm….another thing Cliff" Flack said taking a badge out of his pocket and handing it to him.

"Oh yeah, it was mine, you know. My father's before that." Cliff stated.

"Yes, I know. I wanted you to have it back." Flack replied

Cliff put it in his pocket and fought back the tears.

"Four boys and none of 'em wanted any part of being a cop. Not Jess though, it was in her blood. There was nothing I could have done to keep from being a cop. When she got pregnant with Maddie I thought this would be the thing to change her mind, I thought she'd find it too much, being a mom and training to be a cop, but no, she knew what she wanted and she went for it, with strength, courage and determination." He smiled

"I don't know what to say, except that she did the job the best she could, no matter what the assignment. That's who she was." Flack stated matter of factly.

"She was too damn brave for her own good" Cliff stated

Flack smiled "From what I hear she took after her old man."

Cliff smiled back. He always knew Jess took after him.

"I got work to do." Flack said as he shook Cliff's hand.

"Donnie, as you know, Jess always had a smile on her face but the last few months it was different. It reminded me of when she was fifteen, when she first met you. You made a difference to her." Cliff stated.

"I promise you that I won't stop…."

"I know Donnie." Cliff interrupted

"You take of yourself, you hear. Call if you need" Flack said giving Cliff a hug.

*********************************************************************

A couple of hours later Flack came back to pick up Maddie. He had gotten the people responsible for Jess' death. He told them all what had happened and why it happened, about how it was all a plan to kidnap a witness with a wealthy father who the kidnapers wanted to extort money from. A big part of Maddie was happy that it was over but a small part was afraid that because it was over so fast that people would forget about her mother. After Flack had finished telling everyone what had happened, Maddie got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Maddz, you alright?" Flack asked following his daughter.

"Yeah, it's just…"

"It's just what?" Flack interrupted

"It's just I;m afraid people are gonna forget about her. I mean she only died this morning and now the case is over, which I'm happy about because the thought of those bastards out there makes my blood boil, but I'm just afraid that with out a reason to talk about her that people will forget." Maddie replied tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Baby, nobody will ever, ever forget your mom. I promise." Flack said putting his arm around her. "Come on, I want to show you something. Let's say good bye to everyone." He continued, taking her hand.

*********************************************************************

Flack drove them to the local bar that they would sometimes go to after work. Inside Maddie saw some of her father and mother's colleagues and friends. She saw Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Stella, Mac, Adam and Sid. Her dad gave her a smile and opened the door for her.

"Flack, Maddie over here." Stella and Lindsay called them over.

They all gathered round Maddie giving her hugs and offering their support. Now Maddie knew why she was here, her father was trying to prove to her that her mother wouldn't be forgotten any time soon.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing" Danny asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm okay, I guess. Don't really know how I'm feeling or how I should be feeling" Maddie replied sadly

"What ever you're feeling is okay. If you ever need to talk, just give me a call." Danny said with a smile.

For a while they all just sat in silence, not knowing what to say. They were I a little circle, except for Flack, he was at the bar getting a drink.

Finally Sid broke the silence. "Her first autopsy, we had a tech play dead on a table next to our vic, two minutes into the post he sits up from under the sheet and moans, Jess nearly had a heart attack" he laughs "I thought she'd never speak to me again and now she never will."

Again came the silence, Maddie was sitting beside Lindsay who had taken her hand. Stella was standing beside Flack, her arm on his shoulder.

"Okay, come on you guys we promised we weren't going to turn thus into a tear fest." Lindsay said breaking the silence again.

Stella makes her way over to the group and raises her class. As she does Flack walks over and puts his arm round Maddie and kisses the top of her head.

"Alright, I'm gonna try my best not to make anyone cry. Everyone raise their class. Jessica Angell was one of those rare people, who touched each of our lives, a kind who reaffirmed your faith in humanity…." Stella said raising her class.

Maddie cried tears of happiness and sorrow. Happiness because she knew that no-one would forget her mother because the all loved her as much as she did, and sorrow because of the great loss she felt and the hole that was now in her heart.


End file.
